


hands

by zio (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hinata first saw him, he's sitting on the grass, draining his milk box dry. The first thing Hinata noticed about him was his scowl that surely gave him an intense aura. The second was how blue his eyes were. It was a deep shade of blue, and it reminded him of the bottom of the oceans or possibly, sapphires. </p><p>And the third, however, were his hands. All he can say is, damn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hands

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first time writing kagehina!!!! if u liked this pls comment or leave a kudos or something yay love u

When Hinata first saw him, he's sitting on the grass, draining his milk box dry. The first thing Hinata noticed about him was his scowl that surely gave him an intense aura. The second was how blue his eyes were. It was a deep shade of blue, and it reminded him of the bottom of the oceans or possibly, sapphires.

And the third, however, were his hands. All he can say is, damn.

Hinata's never been attracted to a pair of grabbers before, no, not until now. It's ridiculous, really, because this boy's hands are calloused, fingers thin and lithe as he tossed the emptied milk box to a trash can not far away from him.

Hinata could almost see the corner of the boy's lips quirk up as the milk box fell to the trash can with dead-on accuracy.

☆

Hinata first knew his name when he joined the volleyball club.

"Kageyama Tobio, first year." Hinata almost melted at the deep baritone of his voice. Gruff and a bit husky, like a bark from a tree. "Setter," he continues.

They got off the wrong foot at first, because the boy— no, Kageyama was a bit of a dictator. It took Hinata a bit of persuading ("Toss to me, Kageyama, damn it!") for Kageyama to finally toss the ball to him.

Hinata failed his spikes. A lot. And he blames it all on Kageyama. How can he not when the setter looked so good as he focuses on the ball with his face relaxed and his mouth parted? How can he not when the setter's hands looked so attractive with his fingers splayed in the air?

And when the arc of the ball is headed straight towards him, Hinata forgets how to function and ends up falling to the net and eventually, the ground.

"You're wasting your jumping ability like that." Hinata looks up to see Kageyama staring him down with scrutinizing eyes. "Don't ask for me to toss to you again." Sure, Hinata thinks that Kageyama's attractive, good-looking, and possibly hot, (although he'd rather listen to Kageyama insult him for three hours than admit that) he's still a huge arrogant jerk and Hinata is beyond pissed.

"Kageyama!"

"No." Kageyama immediately replied. "Absolutely not."

"But I haven't asked anything yet!" Hinata stands up and runs after Kageyama. "Hey! Hey, Bakageyama!"

The setter turned to him with eyes narrowed and a scowl so deep that Hinata took seven steps away from him. "T-toss to me!" He sputters, his voice an octave higher.

Kageyama only turned away from him.

"Huh, are you afraid?" Hinata taunts shakily. "Are you afraid that your toss might suck? Hah, B-Bakageyama, how cowardly!"

Hinata did not expect Kageyama to take the bait. That's why they're on the gym court once again, and Hinata's slapping his cheeks because if he fucks this up once more, Kageyama may or may not toss to him anymore.

So when Kageyama sets, Hinata jumps. In mid-air, Hinata could see Kageyama and his hands in his peripheral vision and he shakes his head wildly. Not now, Hinata. So he closes his eyes and regrets it because, damn Hinata you're fucking it up once again, good job! But he feels the ball hit his palm so he spikes the ball blindly.

The satisfying sound of the ball hitting the floor made the whole gym quiet. And from the sidelines, Captain Sawamura chokes on his water and Sugawara smiles softly, commenting, "I think we found a new way to fly."

☆

By some miracle, they became close after that. Although they still bicker every now and then about childish stuff, ("I can't believe you, Kageyama! No one picks vanilla over chocolate!") Hinata can't deny that Kageyama's probably his closest friend.

They went from being "just volleyball teammates" to "lunchtime companions" in a span of one month. Hinata also learns that Kageyama's not so bad at all. His dictatorial attitude was a product of his middle school days and his inferiority complex to his senior, who is also a setter, and a very good one at that. Kageyama's also starting to come out of his shell and sometimes laughs a bit when Nishinoya cracks a joke about him instead of sporting a scowl.

Now, they're currently studying over Kageyama's house and Hinata can't focus. Once again, it's all Kageyama's fault. His hands are gripping the mechanical pencil and Hinata can't help but marvel over how the joints of his fingers jut out while he's writing. Kageyama notices this and frowns. Hinata gulps.

"Are you looking at my answers?" Hinata shakes his head. "Good. Do your own homework."

Hinata scoffs. "Why would I look at your answers? You're equally as stupid as me, Kageyama."

Kageyama glared daggers at him, enough for Hinata to feel chills travel up his spine.

"T-T-Tsukishima said so!"

Needless to say, no homeworks were finished during that night.

☆

It's Monday and Hinata's convinced that he's cursed. His bicycle broke so he's forced to run, tripped over a rock, was late for morning practice, (Sawamura let him off but not without interrogating him.) and lost a good amount of yen.

Now, he's being lectured by his homeroom teacher, reminding him of finals exams and how he needs to keep his grades up but Hinata can't sit still because he's getting late for volleyball practice.

When his teacher let him off, he practically made a beeline towards the door because he can't afford to get lectured by his captain again.

He sees Kageyama walking outside his own classroom, frowning. Hinata guesses that he got lectured too. They share the same sentiments, after all.

That doesn't change the fact that they're both late for volleyball practice. Hinata doesn't know why he is about to do this, but he goes to Kageyama, grabs his hand and runs towards the gym screaming, "We're going to be late for practice, Kageyama!"

Hinata didn't know where he got the courage to hold Kageyama's hand, but it seemed that the setter didn't mind at all. He only ran with Hinata, and paid their clasped hands to no mind. When they got to the gym, they're both panting. Kageyama opens the changing room door with his free hand— not letting go of Hinata's hand and Hinata feels his face go warm.

☆

Sweltering summer days have come, and sweltering summer days meant complaints about the heat, exhausted panting after a good game, and buckets of sweat after volleyball practice. Hinata liked the sun, sure, but the sun isn't really merciful today.

"It's so hot. Kageyama, let's buy ice cream."

And that's how they ended up sitting on the field of grass at the back of the school, popsicles in hand as they talk about fleeting subjects. Mostly volleyball, which isn't surprising at all.

Kageyama licks at his ice cream (and it's vanilla-flavored, god help Hinata) and Hinata is lying if he says he isn't distracted at all. Maybe it's the way Kageyama drags his tongue against the popsicle slowly or the way he licks his hand whenever the melted ice cream drips down to his wrist. It makes Hinata all weird inside, like there's something happening in his abdomen. Maybe it's what lovesick high school girls called "butterflies in your stomach" when you see your crush.  
Hinata almosts gasps. It's the only possible explanation.

He likes Kageyama.

Good job, Hinata. He mentally curses himself because this irrational feeling probably started long ago but Hinata's been naive back then to put a word to what he's feeling.

"Hey," Kageyama drawls out lazily. "Why are you staring?"

Hinata recovers and laughs weakly, muttering, "Fuck."

"What?"

Kageyama's popsicle had melted again, rolling down his wrist and Hinata just can't control himself.

His ice cream now forgotten and tossed behind him, Hinata positions himself to his knees and curls his fingers on Kageyama's forearm. Kageyama looks at him inquiringly, but Hinata just smiles and licks the liquid vanilla from his wrists up to the side of his palms to his fingers, tongue dragging up slowly. He makes little kitten licks on Kageyama's knuckles. He pauses and looks at Kageyama who has his lips parted, red from the chill and dripping with vanilla.

Hinata pushes Kageyama back lightly, making him lean on the rough bark of a tree and repositions himself, his knees on either side of Kageyama's thighs. Hinata stares at Kageyama's lips and mutters, "Can I?"

Kageyama nods and that's all it takes for Hinata to press their lips together. Kageyama was a bit stiff at first, but Hinata urges him to follow his suit, moving his lips to lead Kageyama. He nibbles on Kageyama's lower lip and tastes the sweet vanilla flavor. Kageyama parts his lips and Hinata grabs the opportunity to use his tongue, and damn, Kageyama tastes so sweet.

It wasn't a perfect kiss or whatsoever, and their teeth might have clinked (that was Hinata's fault, he might have gone a little aggressive) and their moves might be a little uncoordinated (mostly because of Kageyama) but Hinata decides that he wouldn't mind doing it again.

When they part, Kageyama almost whines at the loss of contact. There's a trail of saliva between their lips, and they're both panting. Kageyama's ice cream is thrown aside, melting in the grass. Hinata raises an eyebrow at him and Kageyama just leans in and just like that, they kiss again, and this is a lot better than the first one because Hinata manages to clasp Kageyama's left hand with his and Kageyama's right hand is tangled in his soft orange hair.

Hinata likes Kageyama's hands, but he likes them better when one of them tugs at his hair whenever Hinata bites his lower lip.

**Author's Note:**

> yo fam if youre curious about the outline of the story this is how i did this:  
> hands - kagehina
> 
> \- KAGEYAMA HAS REALLY NICE HANDS  
> \- hinata watching kageyama's hands whenever he tosses or writes or holds his juice box  
> \- hinata trying to discreetly hold kageyama's hands by gripping it as they run to the gym..... kageyama doesnt mind hinata holding his hand OMG  
> \- and hinata's super happy bc by the time they reach the gym, kageyama doesnt let go of his hand and opens the gym door with his other hand YEEAAAHH  
> \- LOTS OF PINING  
> \- ok so one day hinata and kageyama buy ice cream and they sit on the grass at the back of the school where no one's watching  
> \- and kageyama's VANILLA ice cream melts and drips to his fingers  
> \- AND HINATA STARES AT HIS VANILLA TAINTED HANDS AND CANT HELP IT SO HE HOLDS KAGEYAMA'S WRIST AND LICKS HIS HANDS OMG I AM SO  
> \- and hinata widens his eyes bc damn DONT HATE ME KAGEYAMA PLS  
> \- kageyama just stares at him with his mouth agape (ALSO THERE'S TRACES OF VANILLA ICE CREAM ON HIS LIPS OH MY GOSH HELP)  
> \- THEY STARE AT EACH OTHER  
> \- kageyama just leans in and kisses hinata and hinata happily kisses back YEAH and he also can taste the ice cream on kageyama's mouth  
> \- HINATA DROPS HIS ICE CREAM TO INTERTWINE HIS HAND ON KAGEYAMA'S WHILE KAGEYAMA'S OTHER HAND IS ON HINATA'S HAIR  
> \- HINATA IS THE BETTER KISSER FIGHT ME ON THIS HE LEADS THE FUCKING KISS  
> \- ending: "Hinata likes Kageyama's hands, but he likes them better when one of them tightens its grip on Hinata's hair whenever he bites Kageyama's lower lip."  
> \- IM DONE
> 
> as you can see some parts are different from the actual story lol wtf zio!!!!!


End file.
